18 Drops of Blood
by Ceris Malfoy
Summary: 18 themed drabbles that tell a larger story. Alucard/Usagi
1. 18 Drops of Blood

**So, here's a brief little thing I've been working on. This was originally going to be 50 drabbles, but that got cut to 20, which also got cut to 18. XD This might be updated with a second part with more drabbles, but I doubt it. **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko. Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kohta. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

18 Drops of Blood

_One-shot_

By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**1. Eyes**

Everything they were, and everything they were not, could be seen in their eyes. For all that her friends and family were blind to her rage, or his keeper blind to his sanity, the two of them were not so encumbered. They saw clearly and accepted who and what each other was, and by extension themselves.

**2. Delicate**

He could break her. It was more than just greater physical strength, speed, and power – all of which he had in spades. He held her heart. And unlike Mamoru, who had thankfully never held it the way Endymion had held Serenity's, Usagi knew that although Alucard could so easily crush it, he never would.

**3. Heat**

Despite everything she's ever read about vampires, Alucard is never cold. He radiates heat as if some kind of inferno simmers just under the skin. As she lacks the proper circulation of her blood to supply heat – one of the main reasons she was so pale – she is always cold. So Alucard's heat pleases her.

**4. Permission**

Usagi is never more certain of her decision to leave Crystal Tokyo behind them than she is at the sight of the tall, imposing, clearly-deadly vampire humbly asking her _mortal_ father's permission to court her. Even after he'd regained his memories of life as a Prince, Mamoru had _never_ thought about doing so.

**5. Rough**

Mamoru had always been exceedingly gentle with her. It made her feel so loved, once, until she had realized that Mamoru didn't love _her_. He loved _Serenity_. Alucard, on the other hand, has _never_ been gentle with her. Considering that the vampire has also never called her by another woman's name, Usagi does not think she minds. Besides, it was kinda fun to watch her friends' reactions to the bruises.

**6. Wand**

The first time Alucard saw her weapon – a pink wand with a golden crescent moon on top – he had laughed his ass off. He told her the wand wasn't worth the space it took up, and proceeded to ignore the thing completely. Amusingly enough, when an entire nest of vampires mysteriously exploded into dust less than a month later, Alucard was no longer laughing, and Usagi was smiling smugly.

**7. Nocturnal**

Perhaps it was a bit redundant that the both of them were more active at night. The sun didn't really bother either of them – she was a creature made of the sun's sister, and the vampire was just too old and too stubborn for the light to do more than make him squint. Nevertheless, there was a certain lethargy that enveloped the both or them when it rose.

**8. Wings (a)**

Alucard had taken to watching the strange blonde girl for almost a week before he made the connection between her and the annoyingly allusive "Sailor Moon". After all, he had reasoned, how many blondes who had that distinctive hairstyle and the ability to sprout wings could there possibly be?

**9. King**

Regardless of anything else Usagi may or may not understand about him, she does understand one thing perfectly clear. Alucard is a King. He would always be one, regardless of his state of being, or whose control he was under. There was more to him than just the madness or the ego or even the power. He had a duty, even if he refused to admit it, to protect that which was his. As a past-Princess and a once future-Queen, Usagi gets this, understands it on a deeply primal level.

**10. Desire**

There were moments when all she could think of was having him take her whenever and wherever he wanted. The need to feel him inside of her was so strong that sometimes she had to stop whatever she was doing and close her eyes, trying desperately to think of nothing but stillness and quiet. It would work, eventually, and she'd be able to get back to whatever she had been doing. But her body would still tingle, and ache, and _want_.

**11. Gun**

The first time Usagi saw Alucard's guns, she had been entranced. She particularly liked the slightly smaller silver one. Aside from the fact that it was just kick-ass (they both were), it was _shiny_. She had an almost obsessive love for shiny objects, and a slightly saner appreciation for all things that went *boom*. It had been for that silver gun that she had first noticed him and begun to pursue him. Not that she's ever telling _him_ that.

**12. Age (a)**

The subject of age has never really come up between them, which is only normal, considering. They were both quasi-immortal, or would be. After all, Alucard was the most powerful vampire to have ever walked the Earth; capable of having his head sliced off and his heart destroyed without dying. And while Usagi was currently mostly mortal, it was only a matter of time before her ascended to full-blooded Lunarian, with all the benefits in longevity that entailed.

**13. Twilight**

Words could not express the description of Alucard's face when he saw Twilight. Words also could not describe the depth of the amusement Usagi felt as he practically butchered the T.V., DVD player, and the DVD itself in a pointless attempt to remove "that blasphemy" from existence. Usagi, barely managing to keep a straight face, duly informed him that the movie was based on a popular book franchise, and that there were likely to be sequels. She then informed him that he was replacing the T.V., the DVD player, and her copy of the movie, and that Edward was _hot_, sparkly disco-ball of a vampire or not. Alucard wouldn't speak to her for a week. She still got her new entertainment center though.

**14. Warrior**

The first time Alucard really noticed Usagi, (which had the result of him watching her obsessively for almost a week before figuring out her "secret identity"), had been during a fight. There were more vampires than usual, and at his heavily reduced strength, there was nothing her could really do to keep the civilians from becoming food. So it surprised him when a petite little girl of perhaps 16 years started fighting back against the ghouls that surrounded her. It further surprised him to notice that every time her bare hands touched them, the ghouls would explode into a faint, shimmering dust.

**15. Wings (b)**

Usagi had not, in point of fact, been aware that anyone was watching when she had made a partial transformation. She loved the freedom that flight gave her when she was Sailor Moon, and had wanted to see whether it would feel the same when she didn't have the enhanced physiological and metaphysical state of being that was part of being a senshi. Considering the outcome, she's glad Alucard was watching, as it gave him a reason to be interested in her.

**16. Age (b)**

Alucard thinks it's hilarious that Usagi pursued him so relentlessly when she was younger. After all, it wasn't like he was about to get involved with a mortal, let alone a mortal _child_. Usagi always points out that 16 was not a child, and that technically she was older than _him_, thank you very much.

**17. Queen**

No matter how much she tries to deny it, Alucard knows that she will be a Queen someday. It has nothing to do with who she had been in the past, and everything with who she was _now_. Usagi has a certain …air about her that was soothing and loving. She thought mostly of others before herself, and has a realistic grasp on her faults and strengths. She carried herself with a quiet dignity and confidence that came from making hard decisions and regretting _nothing_. But most importantly, whereas a King's duty was to _protect_, so was a Queen's duty to _nurture_, something that the woman was more than capable of doing.

**18. Reputation**

Usagi did not have the best reputation amongst her peers. Not only was she still under the stigma of being the "dead last" of her year, but she was often still considered a bubble-headed ditz, despite the fact that she had, in fact, grown up and matured. Her reputation, or lack thereof, was further dragged through the mud after the not-brief-enough experience she had as a 14 year-old dating a college student. Such a thing left people thinking of her as poorly as possible. So, by the time her last year of high school came around, she was more than used to the nasty names and superior looks. Alucard, on the other hand, was not. It went without saying that people quickly leaned to keep their eyes, hands, and thoughts to themselves when she was in his presence.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Specials 1 and 2

**Lol. I was sorta convinced to add more to this fic. I was originally going to do another 18 mini-drabbles, but ran out of inspiration. So, the "specials" got born. I warn you now – though it's not at all graphic, Special #2 is adult in both nature and content. I've altered the rating of my fic accordingly. If you don't want to read anything of that nature, then please **_**don't**_**. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, which is probably for the best. **

**

* * *

**

**18 Drops of Blood**

_**Special #1: Marriage**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

There's no need for marriage between the two of them. This is something they both agree on, though neither has ever actually mentioned the subject to the other.

Though Usagi knows her mother dreams of the day she'll get to see Usagi walk down the aisle, neither Usagi nor Alucard feel the need to bother. The act of marriage, although a sacrosanct tradition, is meaningless to them.

They need no possessive rings, no binging vows, no permissive liscence to tell them that they'll be together for far longer than any mortal can even dream of. Both of their very natures make it so that the fact that they are even together at all is proof enough.

Besides, Alucard was entirely too possessive and obsessive to leave her, and she was equally devoted to the one she had chose for herself.

It's not love, not completely, but for them it is enough.

**

* * *

**

**18 Drops of Blood**

_**Special #2: Taste**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

_**

* * *

**_

**WARNING!!! This special contains adult content, even if it is not graphic play-by-play. Don't read if you're only going to through a hissy fit about the nature of the material. You have been warned.**

* * *

Alucard _loves_ the taste of her.

_Predominantly _when he has her pinned beneath him, her hips moving in synchronicity with his, limbs trembling, and heady moans escaping bruised lips.

Then, the taste of her is bewitching; all power and passion and _eager_ submission. The richness of her blood – not quite a luscious as virgin blood, but a rare treat all its own – intoxicates him, makes him want _more_, and makes him move faster, _harder_, needing more of her.

She always responds beautifully in those moments, nails raking deep wounds into his skin as she gasps and moans and screams, her legs wrapping around his madly thrusting hips as she moves her own to match the wild pace, and that glimmering power that is unique to only her bubbling beneath her skin and rushing through her blood, purifying the taint his bite has left and healing any damage he may be causing her.

She _glows_ for him, and he thinks he loves that the most – no one else will _ever_ get her so close to the edge that she forgets and lets go of all her restraints. No one else will _ever_ see her glow like _that_.

**

* * *

**

Well? I really wanted to add more to Taste, but any more made it sound …stretched. I'm actually pretty happy with it, but still wish I could've added the rest without making it boring to read.


End file.
